


TURNING A STR8 MAN APPARENTLY (Roleplay)

by eddieteddiebear



Category: The Corruption (Original OCverse)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Threats of Violence, fuck idk uhhh, its basically threats all over abyss is a cunt ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 05:03:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15381249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddieteddiebear/pseuds/eddieteddiebear
Summary: Abyss gets caught eating by Adam while on a jog and doesn't take it too well. Chaos insues. Also the title is the title of the discord this rp was done in. Its NSFW throughout but the juicy is in chapter 2





	1. You fucked up Adam.

**Author's Note:**

> WODWDDWNDKJWDB ITS ANOTHER RP BASED ONE also this chapter

 

**Starter**

The jock was currently on a jog, his tight black tee clinging to a built chest–specifically for workouts. Despite the hour long jog, he’d been on he’d hardly broken a sweat; much to his dismay. Made him look better in the typical ladies opinions. Not only that, but no women were around to become his “jogging buddy”. Or next “squeeze”. Usually they morphed into one. In fact, he hadn’t seen anyone besides some bizarre man wandering into the woods surrounding the trail he ran. The man seemed dazed and Adam had half a mind to offer him directions or ask if he needed help. HALF. So he didn’t. He was no Evelyn, after all. Not his problem.

 

That’s when a sound triggered a memory he’d thought he’d forgotten due to his young age. A man’s primal and pitiful shriek. Just like what he’d heard in the fire. If he were close enough he was sure he’d be deaf, but that definitely made him stop in his tracks and swivel to face the direction in which the man had sauntered through. “Fuck you, Ev.” He murmured before sucking in a deep breath through his nose and sprinting in the direction he’d heard the scream. Which happened to follow the beginning of where the man had stopped following the trail. Likely just a mad man finding a place to scream in naked. Wouldn’t be the first time he’d seen it.

It wasn’t long before his legs locked him in place, his chest burning.

 

Dark eyes locking onto the source of the scream and now the source of barely audible whimpers and “Schtnk!” noises. Not with exhaustion but with something he couldn’t describe. Fear? No way. Pity. It had to be pity. Not too far from him; just barely within sight was a bloody and crumpled mess under some lithe and lanky hooded figure. The figure had something in his hand that was clearly buried into the older man on the floor, practically in a fetal position. He could almost make out noises that asked–begged for mercy. The figure had even bent at the knees to begin eating the man. Tearing off the muscles of his throat with ease. Blood sprayed over the ground and Adam almost made a gagging noise at the mere sight of the sinewy pink and red textures being pulled into a sharp maw.

 

“Hey! You know I’m gonna get the cops on this shit. You'd better move along or get caught, fucker!” he hollered. _Oh, Adam._ The dark-skinned man was clearly being the typical minx he was. Using both of his less-than charming methods: intimidation and aggravation. He knew he’d either have to bolt or the figure would and he could call the cops on this Psycho. Sure, a normal person would have panicked in this situation, but this guy? The adrenaline junkie who’s participated in many fights, beatings, jumps, and has seen people looking almost like the bloody pile he saw over in the edge of the park's trail? Has CAUSED them to look like that. He felt nothing less than confident. ‘And his running shoes dug into the dirt beneath his form in just the position to take a swift 180 and run right back into the public park. Of course, after a mile or so. Which he knew he could make in record time if the psycho decided to pounce for him as well.

## Abyss' POV

Abyss listened closely to the footsteps of someone jogging coming closer and closer. He knew he was in plain sight but as if that would stop him from feeding. The crumpled mess of a man beneath him gargled and groaned in pain, writhing beneath him as he sank his nails deeper into the flesh of the pathetic human he had chosen as dinner tonight. The footsteps suddenly stopped. If it had been a cartoon there would have been a comical noise but this wasn't a cartoon. This was real life and who ever had just stumbled across he and his "partner" for the night had skidded to a terrified halt and was frozen (in horror, he assumed) behind him. He tore his hand away from the slowly dying man beneath him, ripping a large chunk from his side as he stood up, using his pipe to pull himself up. He turned to where the human behind him stood and stared. The concave dent in his mask stared unimpressed at the guy, the shape changing as if it were an eye. The mask made an ugly "craaaack" as it seemed to open where a mouth would be and the unknown murderer raised his hand, pushing the oozing meat to where the "mouth" was and taking a bite. "You can get the police on me if you like. It's not like they would survive long enough to catch me..." he murmured before nudging his mask up on his face a little, causing the expression to snap back to a neutral one and showing his mouth. His true mouth. The blood and viscera coating his lips and the holes in the sides of his face told Adam he was not kidding and that he had indeed walked into something he really shouldn't have.

## Adam's POV

The man smirked and called the bluff, raising his phone and dialling to be quickly connected to the police only to explain that he'd just witnessed a cannibalistic murder and their near exact location. After all, he'd seen a trail marker not long ago. Dropping his phone back into his pocket with a grin, he calmly sauntered up to the killer. As close as one would get to a wild animal, though. Leaving him some room for error. "You wanna take this out like men now or you just gonna pussy out? Whatever the fuck you are, you're about to get fucked." Figuratively, of course. He brought his knuckles up to crack them in a threatening gesture and rolled his shoulders. In reality, he knew he'd just have to get a hold of the weapon within the other's reach. All he had on him as a weapon was a pocket knife and he didn't want to dare being close enough to use it. Like Evelyn had always told him: "Keep one card on the table and another up your sleeve." This hadn't been the first time he'd seen a monstrosity and with his luck he felt it may not be the last either. Gesturing the other forward with a smirk, dark eyes filled with confidence landed on the killer's face. All he had to do was dodge one swing. Easy enough. Taking a step towards the other standing man on the opposite side of the body from the weapon, he knew he'd likely be pounced at and he was prepared mentally and physically for if he failed. Adam did not fail.

## Abyss' POV

His head seemed to roll like a normal humans would roll slightly when they rolled their eyes. As he did this, he let out a low groan and sharply nodded his mask back down into place, the "eye" contorting into a scowl. He pulled his pipe up out of the ground and swung it in one hand skilfully, almost toying with it. "Alright...I see where this is going..." he muttered deeply, the masks "mouth" not appearing but his voice sounding as clear as day, even through the mask. "You wanna be a tough guy right? You wanna prove something?" he almost purred it out slowly taking a step towards Adam and tensing in an almost defensive position. His mask cracked open suddenly and a long, black, almost tendril like tongue fell out curling as his mask seemed to grin.

## Adam's POV

Adam remained in his place, seemingly unmoved by the display, fiery grin remaining on his face and dark eyes locked on...well, this man's whole face he guessed. Not man, sorry, monster. He lifted his fists as if that could block the item, for once actually playing dumb rather than being so. Adam just had to kick this guy's ass until the cops showed. A few minutes and this guy would be too distracted to even notice him slip away. A witness and survivor yet again.  
"I don't have to prove anything to a bastard like you. Taking on an old man? Oh, please. You want an award for that?" He scoffed, cringing upon seeing the tendril that he was almost sure was this things tongue. Then how did it look so normal underneath? Nothing made sense. "You gonna make a move buttercup or do I gotta be old before you do too?" He added with a smirk, goading the other as well as he could.

## Abyss' POV

Suddenly the pipe in his hand swung towards Adam's head with the intention of fatality, a low and gravelly laugh starting in his chest as the sheer weight of the pipe dragged him with it slightly.

## Adam's POV

Adam dipped down quickly and reached up to catch the pipe in his hand, yanking the other towards him using the weapon and going for a headbutt in hopes of shock making the monster drop the weapon into his hold. It was all he needed to turn the tables. 'And he'd already shamed a monster once before.

## Abyss' POV

A heavy, hard weight suddenly caught Adam in the stomach, forcing him to let go of the pipe and sending him crashing to the trail floor with a low thud. Abyss had kicked him hard enough to send him at least 6 foot away. He quickly recovered and steadied himself, growling as he held the pipe behind him in such a way he could still swing it forward quickly if needed. "Touch my pipe again and you'll find it buried in your stomach..."

## Adam's POV

The air being kicked out of him was nothing new to him but his insides still burned at the feeling, a frown locking on his lips. He hadn't expected that, but he should have. Luckily, he still had confidence to spare and shot up quickly to eye the other. If he could tackle him, he may be able to keep him down...but that mouth. "Oh, you act like it's your wife. How often you fuck yourself with that thing because I'm thinking you two need some time away from each other." He taunted, one hand on his stomach while the other remained defensively in front of himself. He'd found a thick fallen branch where he'd been knocked to and picked it up, arming himself at least partly.

## Abyss' POV

His head suddenly snapped to the side, a sharp crack coming from his neck as he chuckled. "You think a piece of wood's gonna save you?" he taunted back, lowering himself further. It was obvious he was planning something but what he was planning was...completely hidden.

## Adam's POV

Adam smirked at the other's laughter. 'And everyone called him the stupid one. He was prepared, being a distraction was just so easy for the dark-skinned man. He just had the perfect type of voice attackers wanted to shut up. Only he never did. "Yeah, it'll last long enough for me to get that pipe." He teased, chuckling himself a bit. He seemed to really want an actual weapon--but of course he'd want a weapon. He was just a human.

## Abyss' POV

He tilted his head slightly before straightening up slightly, seemingly pricking up. "Sirens..." he muttered, seemingly to himself as he looked back down to the now slowly rotting corpse and back to Adam. He had to think of something otherwise he would have to fight off the police. He didn't feel like becoming Swiss cheese today but...might be the only option.

## Adam's POV

Adam smirked at the quickness of the authorities. He doubted they would've shown so fast if they knew of his race or even his record, but began laughing. Looking over the other before turning his back to him swiftly and making a long jump to pull himself up and into the tree. The evidence and culprit remained and Adam could simply watch in safety from his spot. "Whatcha gonna do, little boy? Run away? Awww, how sweet. He's scared of some big, bad pigs..." He teased, just loud enough for his combat partner to hear. Really, he was being far too cocky for a human.

## Abyss' POV

He straightened up fully, the footsteps of heavy boots and guns rattling filling his ears. He knew he could do the same as Adam had but...what was the fun in that. Even if Adam didn't have anything to prove, he did, and he would happily prove it. As the beams of flash lights started coming into view, he stabbed his pipe into the ground hard and leaned against it, pulling his hood up and waiting.

## Adam's POV

His brows quirked at the monsters confident posture, smirking knowing that he'd be gunned down. At least one would have a shotgun if he'd guessed correctly. 'And as he heard the officers approaching he winced at the quip he'd never wanted to hear anywhere near him. "Drop the weapon or we'll open fire!" The cops commanded, giving the monster a warning as if they wouldn't take him in anyway. There were only 3 squad cars, so six members came to surround the experiment. None of them noticing the boy in the branches of the autumn trees. Where he'd remain silent because he didn't want to end up dying for trying to help by some racist cop. They were much too common.

## Abyss' POV

He didn't move. It didn't even look like he was breathing. His hands slowly moved towards his pipe in the ground and he suddenly ripped it from within the ground, cackling like a mad man before yelling "FIRE YOU FUCKING COWARDS FIRE ON GODS MISTAKE" His body leaned forward in a stance as if he were about to pounce and he laughed away, snarling in between breathes as his tongue lolled out from his mask once more.

## Adam's POV

Adam stared at the scene before him like he were watching a movie, unwilling to make his presence noticeable to armed police and when the flurry of bullets started to pierce through the air and into the monster, Adam winced. What was wrong with this guy? He continued silently and one cop stopped shooting to reload, that had been a mistake on his part. Even Adam knew as much that he should've just run to the car and the jock began looking for an escape. In the distance he could see a log cabin. 'And he very carefully began sliding down the back of the tree. Out of sight--out of mind. He peeked around the tree to keep an eye on the scene until one cop remained, then began sprinting to the cabin. Breaths heavy and thick with the intensity and the scent of blood in the air. He made it in around two minutes, shutting and locking the door behind him before he scanned the house and locked every opening he'd found. Grabbing a screwdriver from a drawer and arming himself as he tried to be silent in the rickety cabin. Though, he wasn't too light on his feet.

## Abyss' POV

There was suddenly a pained yell from where Adam had left the monster. Mixing with the maniacal laugher coming from him it sounded like Satan's very own symphony. One by one, the sound of firing guns stopped and suddenly...silence. No gunshots. No yells. No laughing. Nothing.

## Adam's POV

Adam grinned, calming his heart as his heartbeat felt as heavy as each of the bullets that were sprayed. He heard the screaming and the gunshots end. Quiet. That had to mean he was dead. Pulling his phone back out as he settle to lock himself into the bedroom of the cabin, he began a quick call to his older sister. "Hey. Some shit's going down, don't come looking for me. It's like the Marriage thing but worse. Yeah. I'll be fine. No. No, don't come. Seriously, Ev, I'm not fucking around!" His conversation began, his sister arguing that she could pick him up. That she'd save him as he did her.

## Abyss' POV

He sat in the middle of a ring of dead bodies, growling and hissing in pain as each of the holes caused by the bullets started to slowly close up. Those fuckers could make him strong as hell, fast as hell and accurate as hell but they couldn't make it so shit didn't hurt? Pathetic. He slowly got up, picking up his pipe and using it to support himself. As he healed further and further, he sniffed slightly. Adam must have nicked himself on something because the smell of fresh, young blood hit him and he grinned. As soon as he had healed enough he bolted into the woods, following the scent like a hound. He slowed down as he came up to the cabin, making his footsteps silent as he carefully walked up to one of the windows. He poked his head up and looked in through the murky, dusty window. He spotted the so called tough guy in the room, huddled near the bed. Was he on the phone...?

## Adam's POV

The survivor hadn't even noticed the tear in his arm--adrenaline going enough through his body that he'd been numbed to it. He argued back and forth but his sibling was even more protective than him and he could already hear her begin to gather her things from the florist she worked at during the day. "No! Seriously, I don't know shit about this thing besides it eats people. Stop! I hear you getting your shit, you know? Evelyn, I swear-!" It seemed the other had hung up on him because he sighed, an actual expression of worry coming over his face. Something other than the confidence he typically radiated. He fiddled with the screwdriver he'd found, waiting it out for a while to see if he'd actually escaped and sat himself on the bed.

## Abyss' POV

A low knocking on the walls started, going around the outside walls like a sick taunt. Sometimes it would be a scraping sound like a branch scraping against the outside walls. It lasted for about 30 seconds before stopping. As the cabin settled it creaked and groaned, the wind outside whistling slightly around the windows. Silence.

## Adam's POV

Adam took the sounds with ease. They were much better than that of a car’s engine to him at this point. It was a shitty log cabin in the woods. It was likely just nature stirring up the pot and his own expectancy of said monster living that was trying to screw with his head. Holding in his fear, he turned the flash light on and began searching the small, abandoned bedroom. Hopefully for a better weapon.

## Abyss' POV

He slowly made his way to the porch and climbed the steps slowly, silently walking to the door and nudging it. Locked. He had hoped it would be easier to make this silent but...guess that wasn't happening. He stepped back and suddenly barrelled at the door, planting his foot next to the lock and kicking the door in with all the force he could muster. The door slammed back into the wall with a loud, sharp "CRACK" and he stepped into the cabin, grinning behind his mask.

## Adam's POV

The dark-skinned man gasped quietly at the sound and stood, readying himself in a position for an easy swing for when the monster came through the locked bedroom door. He’d have to open this one himself too and Adam’s began palpitating loudly in his chest. You got this. Just another thing to get over. One hand in front of the other, one foot in front of the other, his plan was simple. While the other kicked the door he’d be in action—unable to react when Adam would strike him with the screwdriver and he would run out of the room beside him while the other wrenched the took out. He just had to keep a distance. That was all. And being trapped in a room was not a good bet for him.

## Abyss' POV

There were low footsteps outside the door before they stopped. The handle jiggled a little and he could be heard audibly sighing. "I can smell you...You're gonna try and attack me huh...? Right behind the door....waiting for me..." he almost growled out, his footsteps backing off again.

## Adam's POV

“Pretty much.” Adam replied with a smirk. It didn’t matter to him that he knew. And he was placed beside the door. He’d lined this situation up purposefully. There was no way for the other to bring his leg back fast enough from a kick he’d need to open up the locked door. “What’d ya think I was gonna do? Pose for you on the bed?” He added with a scoff and a short chuckle. Already feeling the adrenaline rushing through his veins as his breath grew shallow. Waiting. It’d be easy.

## Abyss' POV

"How close to the door are ya...huh?"

## Adam's POV

Adam smirked. “Not close enough to get hit by it like a dumbass.”

## Abyss' POV

There was a low snort before a sharp, metallic thud hit the door. The spiked tip of the monsters pipe splintered through the door, the bloodstains on it visible. It was ripped out of the door and stabbed into it again around the same area of the first strike. "Here I come..." he growled with a laugh on his voice

## Adam's POV

Oh fuck, he was a dumbass. How could he have forgotten he was armed? Still he formulated a quick plan. He’d need to wrench his weapon back and that’s when Adam would strike through the door at whatever he could reach and open it. Booking it to hopefully freedom. He felt guilty halfway hoping his sister would come to his aid. “Come and get it or shut your hole already!” He taunted, waiting for when there’d be a big enough hole in the door for his arm to fit through.

## Abyss' POV

Suddenly the pipe get through the door and went straight down, hitting the floor on Adam's side. He quickly ripped the pipe back out and his masks eye appeared where the hole was, a deranged look to it. The mask was visibly coated in blood as he spoke. "Hello there...who were you on the phone to? More police?" he chuckled before his arm wormed into the hole and started reaching for the lock.

## Adam's POV

Fuck. He missed his first chance, grinning nervously down at the other, he shook his head. The element of surprise was never on his side but at least there was usually a back door or window to hop. “I wasn’t talking to anyone. Why don’t you just fuck off?” He snarled, bringing the screwdriver down into the hand that was trying to unlock the door before quickly pulling the weapon back.

## Abyss' POV

He seemed to growl in pain but didn't pull his hand away and succeeded in unlocking the door. He quickly ripped his hand back through the hole and opened the door, his pipe aimed at Adam's chest, the sharp tip digging into his chest slightly through his top. "Put the screwdriver down, Don't move or it impales you."

## Adam's POV

Adam’s face flushed then, lifting his hands to drop the screwdriver on the floor and kick it away from him. That was when an old engine approaching sounded from outside of the cabin, a nervous looking bespectacled woman dressed in a florist’s uniform stopping the car and stepping out before reaching into the back seat. She brought a weapon. Adam thought hopefully. Although she looked even more frightened than her obvious relative. “I did what you asked. Can I go now or are you just going to start mauling me?” He mustered, raising his voice to try to keep the monster’s attention on him.

## Abyss' POV

The pipe dug into his skin further, the monster obviously aware that something was amiss. "You called somebody. And don't think I'm deaf. I can hear the footsteps, the car, her heart"

## Adam's POV

Grimacing at the disgusting object digging into his chest, he put his hands further into the air. His sister was the stealthy one. But if he could hear heartbeats there was no way she could make it. “Don’t you fucking touch her. Got it? You need to settle the score with me, she had nothing to do with this.” He hissed, biding his time as his sister crouched low to peek into a window of the cabin. Metal slugger in hand—despite how scared she was of violence.

## Abyss' POV

"I'll give you a choice..." he snarled, "Tell her to stand down and I won't hurt her, I'll just have my way with you. If she doesn't, I'll go for her, have my way with her and both of you will probably end up dead..." he finished, the smile behind his mask obvious through his voice

## Adam's POV

Adam scowled at that. A threat to his sister was something unspeakable to him and he swung a wrist down in the weapon digging softly into his chest, letting it drag over his skin until he could pin it down his foot. Ignoring the pain in his chest. “You think I didn’t fucking tell her not to come? Touch her and you’re fucking dead, I swear to fuck.” He hissed, glaring at the thing before him and knowing his sister was likely creeping into the main door now. Of course she would, seeing him being attacked by something with a hole for a face.

## Abyss' POV

He moved his pole and stabbed it into the wooden floor, leaning on it in a leisurely way. "Guess I'll have to tell her myself." He muttered before pulling his pipe up and turning on his heel. Before Adam could move he swung his pipe over his shoulder and had the sharp end where Adam's head was. "I won't hurt her. Just gonna scare her off." He said in a nonchalant voice before walking out and into the main room. He grabbed a chair from the table and pulled it under him, sitting on it backwards in front of the open front door, using his pipe to push it into being ajar. He leant his arm on the back of the chair and leant his chin on his arm, his pipe in his other arm. Now all he had to do was wait.

## Adam's POV

Shocked that the monster listened and even seemed to have plans to scare his sister off. Probably best. The shorter girl paused upon seeing the monster before she stood in front of him shakily aiming the bat at the creature. It was clear she had no social skills to begin with when the warning she gave was so docile. Much like her appearance. Soft. “W-where’s my brother? I’ll hit you! Where’s Adam?” She asked in a panic, heart racing at the sight of its face and its weapon.

## Abyss' POV

He straightened up and seemed to shove his mask up his face a little, showing her his mouth and the holes in his cheeks. "He's safe for now." he stated, getting up and swinging the chair out of the way. "You don't need to know where he is. You just need to leave. Now." he growled, stepping closer to her. He didn't have intentions of hurting her but the urge was strong...

## Adam's POV

She frowned deeply and raised the bat an inch higher as he neared her and her feet stumbled away a bit. Dark brown eyes filled with worry as she tried to peek over his shoulder but she was just so much smaller. “F-for now isn’t good enough. I need to know. He’s my brother and if you hurt him-! I’m not leaving without Adam!” She began forming her best glare at the other, but the glassy doe eyes didn’t help her seem menacing at all.

## Abyss' POV

Something about his demeanour snapped suddenly and he went flying towards her, throwing the pipe to the side and pouncing in her. He shoved her to the ground and grabbed the bat, throwing it in the same general direction as his pipe. He quickly grabbed her and pulled her around until he was sitting on the floor, her between his legs with her back to her as one hand pinned her arms to her back while the other held a dented but still obviously sharp knife to her throat. "Hey Adam. She didn't wanna listen to me. Why don't you come and tell her what's best right now..." he called out, turning his head slightly towards her and letting the tip of his pitch black tendril like tongue peek out from his lips.

## Adam's POV

Adam rushed out with heavy footsteps, seeing their position and scowling. He went to stand next to the creature but only after a slight misstep and a bend to grab the pipe used to threaten him which he pressed threateningly against the monster’s back. “Get off of her or I’m gonna fuck you up with your own shit. She’s disarmed and obviously not a threat. Ass up.” He demanded, the girl against the floor having lost her glasses on the tumble to the ground and shaking underneath whatever this was. A sob threatening to escape her lips.

## Abyss' POV

"Go on...stab me. Watch what happens. It'll go straight through me and into her mate..." he muttered, "Now drop the pipe."

## Adam's POV

Adam smirked, now feeling proud that he’d taken that extra step. He pushed the sharp edge into the monster’s back just enough to pierce through his clothes and made a sound of disapproval. “No. Get the fuck off of her. Let her fucking go. Then maybe I’ll think about it.”

## Abyss' POV

He let go of her, grumbling as he did so. He could feel the sharp end of the pipe digging into his skin, his skin already healing around it. This would make it easier.

## Adam's POV

The small woman shot up, finding her glasses on the ground and gave her brother a concerned look before she began towards her beaten up car. Her heart was going at a million miles per hour and Adam directed the nameless creature back into the cabin as his sister drove away. Planning on giving it a taste of its own medicine. “See? Doesn’t it just fucking suck to get bested? By a human too. You must really feel embarrassed.” He mocked, sauntering back into the cabin while taunting the other like he’d had the upper hand the whole time.

## Abyss' POV

He chuckled and got up, brushing himself down and grabbing the end of the pipe in Adam's hand. "Who said I wasn't human." He grumbled before ripping it out of his hands with inhuman force. He swung it a little before stabbing it into the ground and supporting himself on it again. "Now. Since she's out of the equation and I have my fucking pipe back..." he paused, his voice lowering. "Bedroom. Now."

## Adam's POV

Wincing at the loss of power and the tone of the other’s voice becoming so much...deeper, the jock took hurried steps into the bedroom. Trapping himself. At least his sister was safe and the deal was kept. “If you’re human, then what’s your name? I wanna know so I can brag about beating you later.” He chuckled—despite his heartbeat rising.

## Abyss' POV

"I'm Abyss. The host mind of this body is called Alex but...you won't be seeing any of him tonight" he spoke nonchalantly, following Adam into the room and shutting the door behind him, locking it. "And maybe don't be so cocky, it'll just make you feel worse in the end." he chuckled

## Adam's POV

Adam chuckled at that. Really? Locking the door that had a huge, gaping hole in it? He turned and crossed his arms with a scowl, however, looking over the other more in depth this time. “Alright then Abyss. How am I gonna feel worse? You gonna torture me to death now? As if I didn’t expect that.”

## Abyss' POV

He stepped towards Adam, reaching up and pulling his mask off. It made a grisly noise as it came off. He held it at his side and chuckled. "I think I know something far worse to do to you in particular...Now sit down and do as you are told."

 


	2. The Secks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all. Its NSFW and has dub con so if that bothers you just
> 
> idk dont read

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> H H H H H H H H H H H

## Adam's POV

Rolling his eyes, the fit man took a seat on the bed and sighed out in impatience. He cringed visibly at the noise the mask made and was shocked to see the face of Abyss. And he called himself human? “How heart-warming. Just fucking do it already, damn. What’s with all the bad guys taking their time to explain their shit?” He snarked, a small grin of defiance still present over his lightly shaded lips.

## Abyss' POV

A snarl ripped from the holes in his cheeks and he walked to the corner of the room, throwing his pipe to the corner and tossing his mask onto the desk near the window. "At least I'm trying to warn you. I know some that wouldn't even do that." He turned back to Adam and leaned on the desk, tilting his head slightly and pushing his hood down, showing his dark grey looking hair and the extent of how different his face looked. "Take a guess at what I'm planning on doing. I wanna see if you have any brains left in that skull of yours."

## Adam's POV

Adam hissed at his remark. It was always something about him being a dumbass. But this was becoming obvious and uncomfortable for the man and he placed his hands over his lap to hide the awkward bodily reaction he had when confronted with actual fear. “Look, Abyss. Sorry to say it but I’m a straight ass motherfucker. You can’t just think it’ll be that easy. Has it been easy so far?” He remarked, dark eyes locked on the other as he felt a knot growing inside of his gut.

## Abyss' POV

His nose seemed to crinkle a little. "Not really. Although your body is betraying you quite a bit..." he smirked, crossing his arms, "Fear kink huh?"

## Adam's POV

Adam tried to cross his legs in discomfort, his cheeks growing hotter as he merely scoffed at the other. He glared at the other young man, almost beginning to laugh. After all, he was a big man. Could he have really wanted...? “How do you know? And what? You want me to fuck you in the ass or the mouth, buddy?” He assumed, eyes avoiding the other’s in discomfort. He’d rather just get it over with .

## Abyss' POV

This got a snort, a genuine sounding laugh out of Abyss. "Not a chance you are getting into me. You however..."

## Adam's POV

This made Adam stand, crossing his arms over his chest despite the large tent in his pants. He tried his best to ignore the feeling of being looked at but by this guy. He just gave him chills. “And what the fuck is that supposed to mean? How is this funny, bitch? I just told you I’m not into that type of thing.”

## Abyss' POV

He looked up at Adam from the black hole that seemed to his eye through his hair. "It's funny because you assumed I would bottom. You could not be farther from the truth..." He pushed himself off the desk and stepped over to Adam, giving him a shit eating grin. "Just remember you are the one with a raging hard on right now, not me."

## Adam's POV

Sighing when the other pointed it out, he bit his tongue when he wanted to correct the other. That is was caused by fear and not by him. He’d been nothing but a bother to him and he made a mental note to never help strangers. “Yeah. Like your scrawny ass wouldn’t be a bottom. You’re basically an aggressive twink.” He scoffed himself, rolling his eyes and remaining standing tall in his place. Not wanting to show the fear that made itself obvious using his dick.

## Abyss' POV

He chuckled and suddenly pushed Adam back, hard enough to send him sprawling on the bed. He quickly moved between his legs and placed his knee on Adam's crotch, hard enough for him to feel it but not hard enough to hurt yet. "Like you would be a top, getting all hot and bothered when someone scares the living shit out of you" he spoke with a fire in his voice, that tongue slipping out at the end and flicking at his lips and the edges of the holes.

## Adam's POV

Adam sucked in a sharp breath as he was knocked onto the bed and his legs were kept separated which made him feel far more exposed. His face flushing as he turned his head to the side so he could ignore the others...well, monstrous face. That tongue sent a shiver up his spine and he pushed himself against the bed as much as he could in such a position. “I am a top, you’re just...you're a bitch. Seems like you enjoyed scaring the living shit out of me a little too much too if this is what you want...” he hissed, gaining an idea as he let a small smirk come over his lips—despite his predicament m.

## Abyss' POV

He leaned down, growling "Oh you're a top huh? Is that why you're under me scared for your fucking life right now?"

## Adam's POV

Turning to face him, he spit directly at Abyss’ forehead with an agitated grin. “I saw you fucking tear into a man to eat him. I’m not stupid enough to not be scared of that. What were you hoping for? Me begging you to dick me down?”

## Abyss' POV

He suddenly lashed out, punching Adam directly in the nose as he wiped the spit from his face. "You nasty motherfucker..." he retorted, snarling as he pressed his knee harder down on Adam's crotch "I don't need you to beg..."

## Adam's POV

Adam winced and hissed out in reply to the punch—a soft noise escaping his throat and he was glad that he pushed further on his groin or he would’ve likely lifted himself against him. He was lucky the soft groan could pass for both horny and pained. “Why are you prolonging it? Just get it over with. You want a kiss too? Why do you want to fuck me if you think I’m so nasty?” He interrogated, smirking At the man over him as if he had the upper hand. As if he wasn’t scared Of the situation.

## Abyss' POV

"It's just more fun when they beg." His voice was a lot more cold now, as if something had changed inside him once again. Keeping his knee on the man below him's crotch, he reached into his pocket and took out his switch blade, flicking it out as he took hold of the bottom of Adam's shirt. He flicked the bottom of the shirt up and put the bladed edge of the knife to the top of his sweatpants. "Hopefully you don't care about these too much..." he slowly began to cut the sweatpants, waiting for protest.

## Adam's POV

“Ohhh Abyss ohh fuck me.” He mocked, using his free hands to stop the knife threatening to cut into his pants. As hot as it was. Shaking the thought away he growled in response, wiggling his hips under the other. “Fucking quit. I want to wear shit when I walk home you know. Dick. What’s wrong? What happened to the excitement,buddy?”

## Abyss' POV

The knife suddenly appeared at his neck as Abyss' other hand had its palm painfully pressed directly on his dick. "Who the fuck told you I'm not excited. Jealous because I can contain it better than you?" he taunted, roughly palming Adam's dick through his sweatpants.

## Adam's POV

The knife against his throat made his smirk fade and he bit his tongue to keep from goading the other as it may lead to his untimely demise. He might survive if he listened. It’d be hard but he might survive. Although when he felt himself being groped though the thin pants he couldn’t help but let a deep and guttural groan pass his lips. “You’re into this then? What a sicko. I bet you get off on snuff films.” He began before his teeth clacked together. He breathed deeply, then muttered under his breath. “You gonna stay fully dressed for this or are you gonna start stripping,tough guy?” Okay, so maybe he wasn’t good at showing submission.

## Abyss' POV

"I don't need snuff films if I'm already acting it out...and just wait patiently princess. If you're good I might show you what's under the hoodie." he muttered, focusing more on getting Adam into full submission rather than faking it.

## Adam's POV

Adam’s breath caught in his throat at that. Was this guy planning on killing him? He stuck to his word earlier. Hopefully he’d be humane again. Being called princess made his cheeks hot. How dare this guy humiliate him? And why the fuck did he like the sound of it?  
“What do you want me to do? How can I be good?” Adam mustered, venom on his tongue despite how sweetly he tried to tune his voice.

## Abyss' POV

"Just...be good...you might make it out alive by being good..." his own voice had changed. It had gone from cold to lust laced and almost hungry sounding.

## Adam's POV

He breathed out an exasperated sigh. Why couldn’t he just give him a list or instructions or something? What was wrong with his moods? Trying to please him for his life, he ground his crotch into his hand and let out a simper. “Fine. I’ll be good. Just— Tell me what I need to do, Abyss .” He whispered, almost hating himself when he humanized him by calling him by name. Like he were a normal human as well.

## Abyss' POV

This seemed to please him as he let out a hum and took the knife away from Adam's throat, flicking it back into place and putting it in his pants back pocket. "I'm gonna get up. I want you to get your pants off. I don't give a rats ass if you take your shirt off or not it doesn't matter to me. But if you even think about running away, just remember I killed 6 cops within the space of 2 minutes...and I will hunt you down and you will have the same fate as them." he growled before pushing himself off and stepping back to the desk.

## Adam's POV

Adam warily stood, tossing his torn shirt aside to expose his toned chest, wound having stopped bleeding, then moving on to pull off his sneakers, and lastly...with a heavy heart he pulled his pants down and discarded them onto the floor. Leaning him in nothing but a pair of black boxers and a matching set of socks. Small burn scars visible on his chest. “Are you going somewhere? What are you doing?” He questioned, curious and worried as to why the murderer hadn’t stripped him himself if he was so into it.

## Abyss' POV

"Just admiring..." he replied, gesturing towards his boxers "Those too. It's not like you need to hide it when it's painfully obvious."

## Adam's POV

Feeling a shiver up his spine at that obviously untrue statement, he didn’t have to admire from the desk. Adam’s cheeks grew just a tad darker as he slowly peeled down his boxers and exposed his fairly large erection. Taking a gulp to try an moisten his dry throat. This was really happening wasn’t it? “Right. Why would I try and run if you’re still here? You have a knife.” Adam stated dully, rolling his eyes at the other. He may be allowing this in a way but he wasn’t some dumb bimbo.

## Abyss' POV

Abyss chuckled, "You ran earlier, how do I know you won't do it again. Lay back down on the bed."

## Adam's POV

Frowning, but still coercing himself into being obedient so that he may live, he sat on the edge of the bed before he closed his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath and trying to imagine some other reason he’d be lying on a bed naked. “You like being bossy, don’t you?” He muttered under his breath, keeping his eyes glued to the other man.

## Abyss' POV

"Don't you talk back know, you're the bitch on the bed naked." he snarled, baring his teeth for the first time and showing he had two rows of almost animalistic teeth. His canines were larger than a normal humans and he seemed to have two sets of canines on both top and bottom rows of teeth.

## Adam's POV

Breathing through his nose, Adam shut his lips at the sudden and quite aggressive display of power or dominance. He couldn't tell. He was the bitch on the bed. But he’d been told to do so. “You’re right.” Was all he said after that, sliding himself as far up the bed as he could without the other noticing. He wondered what exactly this guy was. How he could see at all.

## Abyss' POV

Abyss snickered, pushing himself away from the desk again and pulling his hoodie up over his head, taking it off and tossing it on the desk behind him. He was wearing a surprisingly clean light grey t-shirt beneath it with only faint bloodstains where the blood had splattered onto his hoodie and gone through the fabric. His left arm had a huge scar on it, wrapping around from the side presumably to the back of his arm. It was mostly hidden by his sleeve but was still rather obvious in the dim light coming from the window as the sun slowly rose.

## Adam's POV

When the other began undressing and took off an article of rather sick smelling clothing, it became real to Adam. The situation setting into his mind. The neglect of his own boner making him hiss at the pain of it but it didn’t fade at the thought. He noticed the scar,eyeing it for a moment before he sat up to be more comfortable. “So....that scar. What’s up with that?” He asked casually, trying to take the other’s attention away from the intentions he held. He must’ve been really pent up or Adam was just too attractive. He had to have been too hot today.

## Abyss' POV

"From the bastards that turned me into this. That's the injection point. It chemically burned the skin around it before coursing through my veins and fucking my face and body up." he replied, looking down and doing the bed around his hips that seemed to have a car buckle as the clasp. he dropped it on the desk, the rings on the belt clicking as he did so.

## Adam's POV

Oh this was real. Adam’s teeth clenched as he nodded his head along with the story. He’d seen worse fucked up shit than this. He could manage. So, he took the polite route. Something very rare for the narcissistic jock. “Sorry to hear about it.” He wanted to add a snarky remark but remained quiet and simply added a joke. “Oh, no. You can keep the belt on, it’ll be fine.”

## Abyss' POV

"I made that belt myself, I am not risking getting some 'tough guys' jizz on it" he chuckled, looking back down and undoing the button on his pants.

## Adam's POV

Adam scoffed at that and rolled his eyes again. Looking away as the other began to unfasten his pants. He imagined there wasn’t any live around and cringed at the thought, hoping maybe his mouth would be picked instead. maybe he could even bite. “Trust me I won’t be jizzing anytime tonight. It’s just the fear, you aren’t doing anything for me, dude.” He snickered out himself, unable to resist giving the other sass. And he really doubted he’d fall into actually liking this.

## Abyss' POV

"Oh you will be, I'm not just a murderer." he chuckled, moving away from the desk and walking to the end of the bed, leaning on the footboard of the bed and looking Adam up and down.

## Adam's POV

He continued to make the least “eye contact” he could with the man he could feel eating up the sight of him at his mercy. Such a tough and popular guy reduced to this. With a laugh, he spoke. “Lemme guess? Porn star too? Because that’s the only way you’re gonna make anything come out of me. I told you, I don’t swing that way, man.”

  
  


## Abyss' POV

"Who in their right mind would film porn with me are you mad? They'd be dead within 5 minutes..." he snapped, continuing with a calmer voice. "I'm not just a murderer killing his way through the woods to eat. I-we have a partner. Like us. Vivian is the host's name. You aren't our first and certainly won't be out last pal."

## Adam's POV-

“Well I’m sure that....partner isn’t scared or straight. So maybe think about that before thinking you’re gonna get me going like starting an engine. He chided, before he shuddered at the last bit. “They just let you fuck whoever then? Weird partnership, if you ask me.” He didn’t realize he my be pushing buttons by speaking of Abyss’ relationships so lightly until after he’d finished and he shut his mouth immediately. Eyeing the other for any violent reactions.

## Abyss' POV

"Being poly has its perks and Viv doesn't mind. They couldn't exactly stop me, they can stop Alex from doing it but not me..." he muttered, his posture staying relaxed. It seemed he was in a good mood.

## Adam's POV

Adam sighed, wondering what exactly was going on in this guys head. He knew what poly and open relationships were but he didn’t understand why he hadn’t been pounced on yet. Was he really going to try to work him into it? Adam's POV was no man’s bitch. “I guess. You’re killing my fear here by the way, so good luck with getting me to orgasm now,big guy.” He snickered, teasing the other as he was starting to view him more and more as Human. Just a very mood swing filled, non human looking human.

## Abyss' POV

His head dropped a little, "Is it really so bad I wanna get to know my partner...? Is that how people work these days? Whatever" he muttered to himself before sailing over the footboard and landing sitting between Adam's legs, grinning. He reached his hand out and flicked the tip of Adam's dick, smirking as he did so.

## Adam's POV

Adam flinched backwards, backing against the headboard. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Wait! Wait!” He called out, putting a hand on Abyss’ wrist and bending his legs in front of him as a sort of barrier. “No. We can get to know each other. Um...is Vivian like...a guy too?” He questioned. Maybe he could get out of this if he played Mr Nice-Guy

## Abyss' POV

His voice shifted slightly, sounding more meek as his head twitched slightly and he looked away almost embarrassed "Vivian is...androgynous. Non-binary entirely if you will. They use they/them pronouns and keep their appearance androgynous completely but if you must know...they are AMAB..."

## Adam's POV

Adam heard the change in voice and offered a weak smile himself. “Sorry, I don’t pay attention to this type of stuff. What is AMAB..? No offence.” Only to follow with another question. Buttering him up. “And you’re both together because you’re the same..?”

## Abyss' POV

"Assigned male at birth...their birth sex is male...and we were together before the experiment..." he replied calmly, looking off to the side.

## Adam's POV

Clearing his throat, Adam could tell something was off. The violent tendencies were gone. Maybe this was the other personality he was told about earlier. “Uh thanks. I know I’m an idiot. And you just eat people now..? Because you want?”

## Abyss' POV

"I...I don't like it. We have to eat some form of meat to survive...Abyss chooses humans because...he has a hatred for them that's what the experiment did. Brought out the part of everyone that wants to kill and the part that wants to feast" his voice began to change again, his head twitching slightly, "I'm sorry I have to let him come back...this is his fight not mine..."

## Adam's POV

“No, wait!” Adam called, leaning forward to place his hands on the others; Alex’s shoulders. “We can talk. Like get to know each other. I might be able to help.” He tried to offer desperately, waiting in place with the hopes that the human trapped in there would actually be willing to reason with him. At least more than...Abyss.

## Abyss' POV

He smirked and chuckled "No chance." he planted his hand on Adam's chest and shoved back hard, pinning him to the headboard of the bed and shunting himself forward to trap Adam between his body and the headboard. "I waited long enough princess..."

## Adam's POV

More feminisation. It made the jock want to trample the other to the ground but he’d been pinned and he was exposed. Luckily his knees remained up keeping them at a somewhat comfortable distance for Adam. “Look,Abyss. I don’t think you waited at all. Alex told me about himself. Why don’t you go on before you take this?” He smirked himself, trying to play the virgin card that typically worked for women. Surely it’d work for him too.

## Abyss' POV

His hand reached down and began palming Adam again, rougher than last time and quicker too. "You think I'm gonna believe someone like you is a virgin? Pfft...what do you take me for, an idiot?" he hissed, noticeably becoming more antsy as he sat there. His legs began to rub together slowly as if he were struggling to contain his excitement.

## Adam's POV

Adam frowned at having to actually speak his mind and growled while he grabbed Abyss’ wrist roughly to stop him again, his hips struggling not to move into his palm. “No. Like gay shit, idiot. I’ve fucked plenty of girls. And I’m always the one who fucks. I never get fucked.” He hissed, leaning his face close to hiss the whisper against abyss’ face. So he could feel his breath on him.

## Abyss' POV

"Not today sunshine..." he suddenly overpowered Adam's grip and wrapped his hand around his dick, squeezing slightly, "Be a good boy...and let go."

## Adam's POV

Adam let out a broken moan at that, the deep voice commanding him again forcing him to shake in the little room he had and he gave in. Maybe it’d go easier that way. Playing the good Boy Scout again, he let his legs fall to splay on either side of Abyss, moving his hands to place them on his shoulders and keep some distance between them. “I think someone can’t keep it contained any more.” He muttered, once again turning away from facing the creature that was making his breath hitch.

## Abyss' POV

"Gooood boy..." Abyss growled out, teasing at the sensitive underside of the tip with his thumb and slowly stroking his dick in a half hearted hand job. He seemed to know what he was doing.

## Adam's POV

His hips bucked off of the bed very slightly at that touch and his grip on his shoulders grew tighter, pulling him close enough to whisper a request into his pierced ear. “F-fuck. Can’t I just give you a blowie and we can move on, Abyss? You’ll be happy and I’ll be... a whore, I guess.”

## Abyss' POV

All he received in return was a growling "No chance" as he suddenly shunted forward, hooking Adam's legs over his own as he ground his hips into Adam's, using one hand to grip the headboard behind Adam's head and the other to tease the tip of Adam's dick more.

## Adam's POV

Adam closed his eyes and tilted his head up to try and bite back the strained keens that threatened to escape his throat. As well as not looking Abyss in the face it also helped disconnect him from the feeling of his body betraying him and shifting against Abyss’ crotch in search of more friction that simple grinding through rough cloth. He sighed shakily after a whine escaped his lips and pursed his lips—still refusing to make eye contact and keeping his eyes on the ceiling. “And why the fuck no-not?” He argued, although his toned legs pressed down against the others’ when the tip of his cock was being teased again.

## Abyss' POV

"I'm no ones bitch." The shifting of his hips stopped and the feeling of his hand shifted. The weight and warm was still there but it was focusing on something else. The sound of a zipper quietly echoed into Adam's ears and the feeling of something hard and hot pressed against the under side of his dick. Abyss let out a low, deep groan that was almost silent and his hand returned, pressing the hard, hot object to Adam's dick tighter.

## Adam's POV

“Getting off with my mouth wouldn’t make you my bitch, dumb fuck.” He hissed closing his eyes once again to keep his mind away from what was happening. Which was obvious. He was pressing their cocks together and Adam wiggled his hips to further himself from the other with a deep groan. His body enjoying this too much for his own liking. “You’d be my bitch if you did what you’re planning.” He sighed out in what could have been pleasure or discomfort, trying to work his own dumb logic into Abyss’ head considering he seemed to be lust drunk.

## Abyss' POV

"If you don't shut the fuck up you are gonna find my dick down your fucking throat repeatedly." he snarled, "Which sounds better, getting throat fucked with the fun risk of choking to death on cock or being fucked in the ass and living..."

## Adam's POV

That snapped the fire back into the Jock just enough to spark a small phrase that he knew could be a detriment to his situation. But he’d at least distracted the other enough to not notice his his hips had been inching away and closer to the headboard. “Why don’t you make me shut the fuck up if I’m that annoying? I think you like it.” He snickered into the air, hands still keeping his upper body firmly an arms length away.

## Abyss' POV

Abyss seemed to roll his eye before he let go of the headboard and his fingers found Adam's mouth. "Suck. Make yourself useful. Unless you want this to be more painful..." It was an order. A cold and sharp order.

## Adam's POV

So he did like it. Having a resistant partner didn’t seem like something the other would appreciate. Adam didn’t have much time to think over that when bloodied fingers met the corner of his lips and he was commanded to suck on them. Would this be the only form of lube? He winced, sticking his tongue out to taste the bitter and salty underside of Abyss’ fingers before he moved a hand to force the fingers into his mouth. Making wet, humiliating noises as he cleaned his fingers with his hot mouth, all while he moved his eyes to glare at Abyss.  
He couldn’t even speak nor did he want to. Trying to coat his fingers as well as her could in drool; some sliding down the edge of his lips like a whore. And that’s certainly what he felt like.

## Abyss' POV

"Good boy~" he let out a pleased hum, the movement of his hand on their dicks stopping and the grinding of his hips starting again, this time rougher. "Hurry up..." it was obvious he was getting antsy now, his eye seeming to have a deed red tint from somewhere deep inside him.

## Adam's POV

If it were up to Adam, he would’ve used the excuse to suck on his fingers forever that they weren’t wet enough. But when the inhuman’s voice deepened and he felt the movement of their cocks against each other stop—something red glinting in the others eyes he placed his hand back on his shoulder and slowly reeled his face away from his hand so that they would fall away from his lips. “Stop calling me that.” he roughly demanded again moving his eyes to look away from Abyss. Truly a rebel.

## Abyss' POV

"Body's certainly not complainin'..." he muttered, pulling his fingers away from Adam's mouth and shifting back slightly. "This is gonna be cold and uncomfortable." he finished before a pair of cold, wet fingers nudged against his asshole, pressing slightly as Abyss smirked.

## Adam's POV

Adam closed his eyes as a familiar heat came over his dark face, clenching his teeth and he attended to shift away as well. The feeling was uncomfortable and he couldn’t help but resist. His heart racking against his rib cage before he muttered a soft request. “Could you at least try to make me more comfortable or do you like humiliating people and focusing the pleasure on yourself?”

## Abyss' POV

Abyss seemed to frown "I am trying, at least I'm trying to prepare you so I don't tear you in half. Normally I don't have to deal with this."

## Adam's POV

His hips stilled at that and he frowned as well. Had that actually upset this guy? Saying he wasn’t enjoying it? He was so strange. “You always have to deal with prep, f-first of all. Second of all, have you never heard of foreplay? Like come on at least try and make other parts of my body feel good too.” Practically egging him on to fuck him and even attempting to teach the thing about foreplay, he spread his own legs further apart to make it easier for the other to try and open his tight hole. He didn’t need his saliva drying on him.

## Abyss' POV

"Fuck you" he hissed before suddenly forcing his fingers into him, flicking the tip of his dick again and smirking cruelly.

## Adam's POV

Gasping and making a loud growl while his body instinctively tried to wriggle away, the football player winced , biting his own lip until blood had begun to drip from the tear in his lip. Just a hard enough bite to cover up the moan he’d wanted to make at such merciless force used against him. “F-fuck you, Abyss. What the fuck is your problem?” He hissed through grinding teeth. He just had to let his mind go elsewhere. Not focus on the blissful pain.

## Adam's POV

He snorted lowly, "You know...I shouldn't even give you that luxury..." he slipped his fingers out and shifted his hips forward again, using his free hand to gently rub the sensitive spot on Adam's dick while he positioned the tip of his own dick against Adam's entrance, pressing slightly. "All nice and slick now...Don't worry...I'll go slow."

## Adam's POV

“Bitch, no!” Adam cursed, attempting to push the inhumanly strong man away from him the moment he felt something hot and slick sliding over his hole, his eyes locking with Abyss’ as he felt such pressure against his resistant entrance. But when the other touched his cock right on that sweet spot. Adam groaned and his hips ground against the other, forcing the penetration to begin just the slightest bit.

## Abyss' POV

"Shut up...I'll at least try to distract you..." he grumbled, shunting his hips forward further and groaning as the head popped in. "Fuuuck...." he groaned almost inaudibly, giving Adam time to adjust.

## Adam's POV

Luckily he was given some time to adjust as he felt a massive burning sensation in his ass, his insides tightening and loosening in protest of the strange insertion while he focused on breathing. Practically panting from just the tip while his tongue was exposed to the open air. He looked and felt dirty. And the whine that was elicited by the sudden intrusion was easy to tell wasn’t just in pain at this point. “F-fuck! That’s enough. You did it, stop.” He breathed out between panting, looking into his “eye” with both a pained and sultry expression on his face.

## Abyss' POV

All he let out was a huff before starting to push himself deeper. The red tint suddenly became a little brighter and he grinned. "That wasn't a painful moan...You like this don't you...you like the pain..." he hissed, stopping himself from pushing further.

## Adam's POV

He panted but ignored the other’s question, turning to look away from his eye and hide his expression. He could practically tell the vacillation of the two in one body and felt both afraid and excited at the notion of Abyss having full control over this. If it was Abyss, he’d have probably been torn by now. “Just fucking stop..! No more. I...” He practically moaned, his hips still; not moving one way or the other to pull away. And his deep brown eyes locking into the torn door to keep himself from expressing one of his secrets to a sadist of all things.

## Abyss' POV

A huge grin spread across his face, flashing his teeth again as it dawned on him. A deep and evil expression rested on his face and he suddenly thrust forward hard, forcing himself all the way in and causing him to groan low but loud, forcing himself to grip the headboard with a vice grip instead of Adam's legs as he settled.

## Adam's POV

Adam practically screamed like a bitch at the sudden, but expected deep intrusion of his hole; it felt like he was being ripped in two and he attempted to close his legs—the others body in the way as he searched for comfort with long, aching moans and wiggling now as if he were trying to escape the intrusion. His insides still squeezing at the insertion as his head was nearly forced into the headboard as well. “A-Abyss,please..!” He groaned as he tried to catch his breath, a hand even resting in Abyss’ hip as if it’d stop him from moving.

## Abyss' POV

He lightly panted above Adam, his eye closed and his nails making a scraping sound on the wooden headboard above him. "I didn't mean for that to happen..." His voice sounded torn between meek and cold.

## Adam's POV

“S-sure you didn’t.” He breathed, wanting to feel the pain again causing him to roll his hips against the other. The two were fighting for control and at this point all of his inhibitions has been blown away by the wind. He pulled the man down into his toned chest, lips against his ear as he whispered into it. Attempting to coax a certain someone out, despite how tinted his face got. “I want to be fucked so hard it hurts for a week.” He whispered, hoping that it’d tell the human part of him that he actually wanted Abyss without actually saying it aloud.

## Abyss' POV

He let out a noise somewhere between a snarl and a chuckle as he began to pull out again, a grin coming to his face. "I'll make sure of it..."

## Adam's POV

Adam wrapped his legs around the other’s thin waist to allow further penetration and panted underneath him. Deciding to be cheeky and lock his fingers into the other’s hair. Which he had all intentions to pull when he pushed in once more. The relief of him slowly pulling out washing over him before he demanded something else of the other. “Make me hurt, Bitch.”

## Abyss' POV

All Abyss gave was a snort and a low "You asked for it" before suddenly slamming in and growling as he did so, his hips jittering slightly as his hips hit Adam's ass. "You know...didn't actually believe you when you said you hadn't done it with a guy before...certainly do now." He muttered before starting to piston his hips into Adam's hard.

## Adam's POV

Adam was feeling a mixture of humiliation, pain, satisfaction, and need as his ass twitched and tensed due to the sudden force behind an unwelcome intrusion. The man panting with half-lidded eyes as he looked his partner straight in the eye again. So he was kind of dominant even as he was being ravenously deflowered. Leaning up to bite Abyss on the neck roughly. Something he’d often done in sex as he was never a gentle lover. “Cut me, hit me, make me bleed,Pussy.”

## Abyss' POV

Abyss snarled, suddenly starting to use the headboard as leverage to pull himself into Adam hard, grunting as he did so at the slightly different angle. "You bite me? I bet you my bite is twice as hard..."

## Adam's POV

Adam’s body shook and was thrust upwards with each snap of his partner’s hips, moaning softly while his legs wrapped tighter around him to force him deeper. To hit an angle that hurt even more. “Prove it.” The jock spat, sticking his tongue out just enough to add to his slutty expression. This was all so new he practically felt drugged on the sensation of the pain deep within his body.

## Abyss' POV

Abyss snarled, leaning down to Adam's neck and speaking lowly into it "Just remember you asked for it..." he grumbled before suddenly sinking his teeth into the area where his shoulder and neck connected, a burst of warmth hitting his mouth as he made Adam bleed slightly.

## Adam's POV

His hips bucked upwards to meet Abyss’ as he was bitten; flesh breaking open and leaking warmth down his shoulder he panted and pleaded against him. “Abyss! Fuuuck. Oh my god yeah. Oh it fucking stings.” He half whined, licking at the blood his own lip was leaking and shaking his hips against the other. At this point in the act, Adam’s head had started to bump into the headboard from the intensity of the sex, his hand moving to stroke his cock between them slowly and languidly.

## Abyss' POV

"Get your hand off it...you told me I wasn't gonna get anything out of you but I'm gonna get you to cum on my cock alone you got that?" he snarled against Adam's neck, licking at the blood and bite marks as he ground his hips deeper into him.

## Adam's POV

“Like you’ll last long enough.” He teased. Removing his hand to grope at the other man’s ass. After all, what else could he do? And it was fairly soft. His panting now being directed into Abyss’ ear—hot breath causing a natural tickle before Adam began to whine. “It’s starting to just feel good. Fuck no. Move.” He demanded, pulling the hair on Abyss’ head hard to reel him back from the wound he’d practically been drinking from to gather his attention. The other hand settled on his ass.

## Abyss' POV

Abyss snarled lowly, pulling back and slamming his hips into Adam's again, moving his hands from the headboard and wrapping one behind Adam's back and gripping the pillow under Adam with the other. His abnormally sharp nails scraped down Adam's back as he chuckled lowly, "Knew I'd get you to enjoy it eventually. One moment you are a stubborn tool and the next you're practically begging for it..."

## Adam's POV

“Shut the fuck up, you’re still the bitch here.” The darker man shouted before he sighed loudly in content, arching his back into the other so as to press them further together and escape the claws that nearly scraped a sharp yelp of pleasure out of him. His cock twitching at the stimulation between them to signify that the masochist was beginning to get close.

## Abyss' POV

"I'm the bitch here?" he panted out, grinning slightly, "Says the one on his back getting annihilated..." he finished, grunting lowly as he started to thrust a little more erratically.

## Adam's POV

“I mean you’re bent over, I can say shit too, bitch.” He smirked in reply, the sudden change in thrusting style hitting him in a spot that made his tongue loll out and his moans become breathless and uncontrollably loud. Which he was sure his partner loved. “Right fucking there, Abyss! You wanna make me cum, but right there and make me hurt!” He gasped, the grin turning him on at this point. It was so sharp. Everything about him screamed he would ruin you and he did as he looked. Him pulling his chest further into him so that his cock could get some stimulation. He was so close. He just needed a little push.

## Abyss' POV

His hand slowly reached down and he started to tease at the sensitive spot on Adam's dick, his thrusting more and more erratic as he bowed his head. He seemed to be deliberately keeping his mouth shut but whispers of swears and cursing came out from the holes in his cheeks. He kept his face buried in Adam's neck, starting to nibble at the first wound again.

## Adam's POV

Practically crying out his partner’s name at his crescendoing release, Adam’s breath shakily let out a few more deep moans, streaks of white beginning to paint his own chest and dotted the other’s while his legs wrapped tightly around Abyss’ hips, grinding him against himself as deeply as he could while his insides convulsed against the hard dick inside of him and raising his hips with broken cries and soft grunts. The bad boy trembling underneath the other at such a strange new feeling. His hands tugging at the dark hair of his partner suddenly at the jolt of feeling.

## Abyss' POV

Abyss grunted, feeling the others body almost trying to milk it out of him. He started to grind his hips into Adam's, not needing to focus on the others pleasure now as he buried himself in Adam deeper and deeper. As he got closer to his own limit he rumbled deep in Adam's ear " Told you I'd get it out of you..." before his hips shuddered to a halt and his back arched outward, forcing him deeper into Adam as a hot feeling filled his lower half. All he could do was groan into Adam's neck, his cheeks feeling hot against Adams skin as if he were...blushing?

 


End file.
